Kingdom Arts
by TheMysteryChaz
Summary: Kirito is searching for a way to bring the VR world to life but when he stumbles upon info he thinks would help bring him ever so closer however just might change his outlook on everything and send him and Sora on a crazy adventure!
1. Ch1- Unique Information

**Kingdom Arts**

(Blank panels just a Narrators words-)- "What's the difference between Real and Virtual? Seems like and easy question right? But what if all of sudden what you considered Virtual was real?

"Just one more thing to ponder…. How did you meet your closest friends? Where they an enemy first, someone that you envied because they had stuff you wanted or have they expressed the some of the same pains?

 **Ch1- Unique Information**

Kirito looking at a computer- "hmm this is interesting in all my research on how to bring the virtual world I've never found this before… I don't know how relevant this is but it's worth looking into."

(Asuna come from behind Kirito and scares him)- "What you up too? Asuna you scared me you can't do that… What are you looking at that's keeping you so interested? Well you know the only thing I've been able to accomplish is with being able to bring virtual to the real world is the device I created so Yui could look see into our world. Ya but what does this Kingdom Hearts and a person named Sora have to do with anything? Well this guy named Ansem was researching the secrets of the heart. What does the heart have to do with bringing Yui and the rest of the SAO to the real world? Well in his research he mentions a guy named Sora who traveled to other world with is Sword called a Key Blade and it seems he could unlock what in this report is called the sleeping hearts of worlds and people… WAIT really Kirito!? Ya.. Apparently this guy Sora turned into what Ansem calls a Heartless and because of his power with the key blade and love for his childhood Kiri he was able to regain his heart… Kirito I don't understand we love Yui with all of our hearts but she has never been able to come to our world! I know that's why I need to go see Sora and figure out if he could possible help in my efforts! Sounds like a plan but how do you plan on getting to where he is? Well here's the wired part the places that Sora has been and all his adventures are here but when I looked up where he is it came up as a world I can only access through the Nerve Gear! Wouldn't that mean that Sora isn't in this world? I don't know but I need to at least try to go see him! Kirito you're not the least bit worried he's just an avatar from a game? I am but this is something to interesting to pass up! Besides it says he's a good fighter and avatar or not I could use a good fight!


	2. Ch2- Departure

**Kingdom Arts**

(Blank panels just a Narrators words-)- "What's the difference between Real and Virtual? Seems like and easy question right? But what if all of sudden what you considered Virtual was real?

"Just one more thing to ponder…. How did you meet your closest friends? Where they an enemy first, someone that you envied because they had stuff you

wanted or have they expressed the some of the same pains?

 **Ch1- Unique Information**

Kirito looking at a computer- "hmm this is interesting in all my research on how to bring the virtual world I've never found this before… I don't know how

relevant this is but it's worth looking into."

(Asuna come from behind Kirito and scares him)- "What you up too? Asuna you scared me you can't do that… What are you looking at that's keeping you so

interested? Well you know the only thing I've been able to accomplish is with being able to bring virtual to the real world is the device I created so Yui could look

see into our world. Ya but what does this Kingdom Hearts and a person named Sora have to do with anything? Well this guy named Ansem was researching the

secrets of the heart. What does the heart have to do with bringing Yui and the rest of the SAO to the real world? Well in his research he mentions a guy named

Sora who traveled to other world with is Sword called a Key Blade and it seems he could unlock what in this report is called the sleeping hearts of worlds and

people… WAIT really Kirito!? Ya.. Apparently this guy Sora turned into what Ansem calls a Heartless and because of his power with the key blade and love for his

childhood Kiri he was able to regain his heart… Kirito I don't understand we love Yui with all of our hearts but she has never been able to come to our world! I

know that's why I need to go see Sora and figure out if he could possible help in my efforts! Sounds like a plan but how do you plan on getting to where he is?

Well here's the wired part the places that Sora has been and all his adventures are here but when I looked up where he is it came up as a world I can only

access through the Nerve Gear! Wouldn't that mean that Sora isn't in this world? I don't know but I need to at least try to go see him! Kirito you're not the least

bit worried he's just an avatar from a game? I am but this is something to interesting to pass up! Besides it says he's a good fighter and avatar or not I could

use a good fight!

 **Ch2- Departure**

(Kirito walking home with Asuna you see trees in back round a black hood figure is hiding in tree)- So Kirito were exactly are you going do you even know were

this Sora person is now? Well from what I found Ill be diving into a place called the Infinity Worlds. I'm going to start in a place call Hollow Bastion, from what it

looks like Sora visits there a lot. Well Kirito your not going alone let me grab the others and we can do this together! Asuna spring semester just started and

everybody is busy lets just make this a you and me thing been awhile since we had a chance to do anything just me, you and Yui… (Gives Kirito kiss on cheek)-

That's great idea wee can always call them if we get into trouble! So Kirito when are we leaving? Well let's finish out the week and get going first thing Friday

after school.. (Scene Change to inside Castle Oblivion in the Organization XIII meeting room) Master Xenort I have something that I think might interest you….

Hhhmm really does have to do with the mysterious person who got into the information that Ansem had collected? Yes I found the person or should I say boy!

Interesting a boy you say….. Did you figure out what he wanted? Yes Master he is going to look for Sora to ask him help with something sorry Master I couldn't

get closer to heat the reason… Well then considering the last time I've seen Sora is when he, his friends and the trader Axel were here and I last spoke of the 13

lights and 7 seekers of darkness. This boy ceritntly is not a Light or darkness but I can't have him helping Sora develop his skills for the upcoming war. Xigbar

(one of the organization XII he carries what looks a ninja star sniper gun and he controls space) take some heartless and lets surprise our new friends when he

arrives…. Uh whatever ya old coot!


	3. Ch3- Traverse Trap

**Kingdom Arts**

(Blank panels just a Narrators words-)- "What's the difference between Real and Virtual? Seems like and easy question right? But what if all of sudden what you considered Virtual was real?

"Just one more thing to ponder…. How did you meet your closest friends? Where they an enemy first, someone that you envied because they had stuff you

wanted or have they expressed the some of the same pains?

 **Ch1- Unique Information**

Kirito looking at a computer- "hmm this is interesting in all my research on how to bring the virtual world I've never found this before… I don't know how

relevant this is but it's worth looking into."

(Asuna come from behind Kirito and scares him)- "What you up too? Asuna you scared me you can't do that… What are you looking at that's keeping you so

interested? Well you know the only thing I've been able to accomplish is with being able to bring virtual to the real world is the device I created so Yui could look

see into our world. Ya but what does this Kingdom Hearts and a person named Sora have to do with anything? Well this guy named Ansem was researching the

secrets of the heart. What does the heart have to do with bringing Yui and the rest of the SAO to the real world? Well in his research he mentions a guy named

Sora who traveled to other world with is Sword called a Key Blade and it seems he could unlock what in this report is called the sleeping hearts of worlds and

people… WAIT really Kirito!? Ya.. Apparently this guy Sora turned into what Ansem calls a Heartless and because of his power with the key blade and love for his

childhood Kiri he was able to regain his heart… Kirito I don't understand we love Yui with all of our hearts but she has never been able to come to our world! I

know that's why I need to go see Sora and figure out if he could possible help in my efforts! Sounds like a plan but how do you plan on getting to where he is?

Well here's the wired part the places that Sora has been and all his adventures are here but when I looked up where he is it came up as a world I can only

access through the Nerve Gear! Wouldn't that mean that Sora isn't in this world? I don't know but I need to at least try to go see him! Kirito you're not the least

bit worried he's just an avatar from a game? I am but this is something to interesting to pass up! Besides it says he's a good fighter and avatar or not I could

use a good fight!

 **Ch2- Departure**

(Kirito walking home with Asuna you see trees in back round a black hood figure is hiding in tree)- So Kirito were exactly are you going do you even know were

this Sora person is now? Well from what I found Ill be diving into a place called the Infinity Worlds. I'm going to start in a place call Hollow Bastion, from what it

looks like Sora visits there a lot. Well Kirito your not going alone let me grab the others and we can do this together! Asuna spring semester just started and

everybody is busy lets just make this a you and me thing been awhile since we had a chance to do anything just me, you and Yui… (Gives Kirito kiss on cheek)-

That's great idea wee can always call them if we get into trouble! So Kirito when are we leaving? Well let's finish out the week and get going first thing Friday

after school.. (Scene Change to inside Castle Oblivion in the Organization XIII meeting room) Master Xenort I have something that I think might interest you….

Hhhmm really does have to do with the mysterious person who got into the information that Ansem had collected? Yes I found the person or should I say boy!

Interesting a boy you say….. Did you figure out what he wanted? Yes Master he is going to look for Sora to ask him help with something sorry Master I couldn't

get closer to heat the reason… Well then considering the last time I've seen Sora is when he, his friends and the trader Axel were here and I last spoke of the 13

lights and 7 seekers of darkness. This boy ceritntly is not a Light or darkness but I can't have him helping Sora develop his skills for the upcoming war. Xigbar

(one of the organization XII he carries what looks a ninja star sniper gun and he controls space) take some heartless and lets surprise our new friends when he

arrives…. Uh whatever ya old coot!

 **Ch3- Traverse Trap**

(Kiritos room laying down with Nerve Gear on)- I've looked at the information a hundred time and memorized a lot of it but one thing still makes me confused and that's why I

didn't tell Asuna… Ansem said in his report he regretted trying to unlock the secrets to ones heart and because of him something called heartless were born he put all the world in

danger but he believes that Sora can make things with heart and the key blade… What's so special about Soras heart and that key blade? Well that's just a question Ill have to ask

Sora since Ansem is apparently gone. Time to go Link Start! (Flash's of light and he shows up in Hollow Bastion and sees Asuna fighting what he can assume to be heartless)

Asuna! Kirito! (Asuna fight the heartless not making much progress you see them deleting different kinds heart less and after a few pages of them fight you see them back to back)-

Asuna is Yui with you? Im here daddy! Take Asuna out of here now! I can't daddy something they have some type of force field blocking me from flying! Damn! Asuna get out of

here log out now! I'm not leaving you! Ill be right behind you I promise! We can come back when we are more prepared! (Sighing and a irritated look on her face)- Ok! Wait Kirito I

can't log out! What! The log out menu it's gone all that's there is my charter stats and my items! No please not again!…. Its different Asuna. How can you tell I don't know it feels

different Well what do we have here! Now that one of you are nice and weak its time for my entrance! (A black portal open and out comes Xigbar in his black robe with a

smart look on his face)- Don't take this personal or nothing but the old coot doesn't want you interfering in his plans so I'm here to collect you and bring you

guys to him! (He teleports and points one if his guns at Asuna)- No Asuna! You snake! Its quite clear that your much stronger than she is and I didn't bring

enough back up to secure you and I don't feel like getting my hands dirty so why don't I just take this little pretty for awhile maybe we can use he for something

(smirk on his face)- Please don't take her! (With a tear and a smile)- Kirito Ill be okay… Just find Sora and come and save me ok…. Awe how sweet little girl but

I highly doubt your little boyfriend is goanna make it I may not have enough back up to take him but I don plan on leaving this party with out leaving a gift

(with that he snaps his finger and a bunch of hearts of different kinds come and he leaves though a black and purple portal with Asuna) (Kirito looks up to the

sky and yells) Asuna! Daddies don't worry! You shocked me Yui… Daddy mommy knows you'll save her don't worry lets get to work on finding who now? His

name is Sora…. Before I get started daddy have you looked at your clothes yet? What do you mean Yui? Here look at your reflection.. (Kirito looks at his

refection and is shocked he in a different outfit and he looks like himself from the real world, the outfit was a combo of red pants that were kind of baggy but

looked like you could move in it his top was red shirt with a black vest over it and his shoes were black sneakers)- Wow! I kind of like this change from my

normal stuff. I kind of wish I could have noticed Asuna's clothes before he took her. Well Yui time to set off and look for Sora. (A female voice from around the

corner)- Did you say Sora?

 **Ch.4- Soras Inner Circle**

(Kirito with a defensive look draws sword)- Whos there show your self! (A white girl with brown long hair shorter and than Kirito wearing a pink dress walks around corner)- Calm

down I'm not an enemy I promise! Then why were you hiding why didn't you help us! I don't have power that could have helped you I would have just gotten your way…. My name

is Aerith I am one of the many friends Sora has around the worlds who are you and if you don't mind why are you looking for Sora? How do I know you don't work for that guy in

the black robes! I understand your doubt but if I worked for them would I introduce myself let alone show myself to you. That's true and I guess I have no choice but to trust you

there is no one else around it looks like. I guess that one way to look at it. But if you don't mind could you answer my questions? My name is Kirito and I'm looking for Sora to see if

he could help unlock a heart and maybe free a world from imprisonment. Hmm Id never seen someone look for Sora to free a world, and now help save Asuna. Well Kirito I'm sorry

to tell you this but Sora is not here now he is most likely training with master Yen Side and King Mickey. Do you know what world I could find him on by chance? No but we can try

to look lets go visit a friend of mine. (Kirito bowed)- Thank you. I sense that you have a pure heart with pure intensions so I will do my best to help you while you're here. (Scene

change to Merlins house) Merlin are you here? (Out of a door marked Wizards room comes an older looking man with a beard that hangs down to his knees a

black robe with yellow stars and a matching pointy hat, he also carries a walking stick that resembles a wizards wand) Why hello Aerith… Who is this young man

you have with you? Well you see Master Yen-Side I was out checking on everything because I had this funny feeling and I saw Kirito here and his girlfriend fighting a bunch a heartless and

someone from Xenorts army. I couldn't help and in the end girlfriend( Kirito interrupts) Asuna is her name.. Im sorry, Xenort took Asuna. Well that's quite the predicament isn't it just

based on what I'm hearing and past experience your looking for Sora the Keyblade wielder aren't you? Yes I am I don't know this program and it sounds like he knows everything

and everyone Merliin would you know were he is I need to get her back! Well my young friend unfortunately I don't know were he is at the moment but I think I can give you

something to help.. Can you have your little friend come out please? Yes but how did you know about Yui? They don't call me Merlin the great for no reason youngster! Yui come out. Yes daddy? This is Merlin says he can help find Asuna. Find mommy that's great but what can I do to help I already tried accessing the system and it didn't work. (Confused look

on his but choosing to let it go) Idk what this system your talking about is but I have a map of a couple worlds that I've heard Sora to be training Ill shrink it down so your fairy

daughter can keep good care of it however I warn you if your dealing with Xenort he is very sly and doesn't care about anything but his ambitions on the bright side Sora has this

wired way of popping up when you least expect it so just be patient on your search for him. Also teleport you to the first world you see on that map. Yui looks down and see the

world is called Big 6…


	4. Sora's Inner Circle

**Kingdom Arts**

(Blank panels just a Narrators words-)- "What's the difference between Real and Virtual? Seems like and easy question right? But what if all of sudden what you considered Virtual was real?

"Just one more thing to ponder…. How did you meet your closest friends? Where they an enemy first, someone that you envied because they had stuff you

wanted or have they expressed the some of the same pains?

 **Ch1- Unique Information**

Kirito looking at a computer- "hmm this is interesting in all my research on how to bring the virtual world I've never found this before… I don't know how

relevant this is but it's worth looking into."

(Asuna come from behind Kirito and scares him)- "What you up too? Asuna you scared me you can't do that… What are you looking at that's keeping you so

interested? Well you know the only thing I've been able to accomplish is with being able to bring virtual to the real world is the device I created so Yui could look

see into our world. Ya but what does this Kingdom Hearts and a person named Sora have to do with anything? Well this guy named Ansem was researching the

secrets of the heart. What does the heart have to do with bringing Yui and the rest of the SAO to the real world? Well in his research he mentions a guy named

Sora who traveled to other world with is Sword called a Key Blade and it seems he could unlock what in this report is called the sleeping hearts of worlds and

people… WAIT really Kirito!? Ya.. Apparently this guy Sora turned into what Ansem calls a Heartless and because of his power with the key blade and love for his

childhood Kiri he was able to regain his heart… Kirito I don't understand we love Yui with all of our hearts but she has never been able to come to our world! I

know that's why I need to go see Sora and figure out if he could possible help in my efforts! Sounds like a plan but how do you plan on getting to where he is?

Well here's the wired part the places that Sora has been and all his adventures are here but when I looked up where he is it came up as a world I can only

access through the Nerve Gear! Wouldn't that mean that Sora isn't in this world? I don't know but I need to at least try to go see him! Kirito you're not the least

bit worried he's just an avatar from a game? I am but this is something to interesting to pass up! Besides it says he's a good fighter and avatar or not I could

use a good fight!

 **Ch2- Departure**

(Kirito walking home with Asuna you see trees in back round a black hood figure is hiding in tree)- So Kirito were exactly are you going do you even know were

this Sora person is now? Well from what I found Ill be diving into a place called the Infinity Worlds. I'm going to start in a place call Hollow Bastion, from what it

looks like Sora visits there a lot. Well Kirito your not going alone let me grab the others and we can do this together! Asuna spring semester just started and

everybody is busy lets just make this a you and me thing been awhile since we had a chance to do anything just me, you and Yui… (Gives Kirito kiss on cheek)-

That's great idea wee can always call them if we get into trouble! So Kirito when are we leaving? Well let's finish out the week and get going first thing Friday

after school.. (Scene Change to inside Castle Oblivion in the Organization XIII meeting room) Master Xenort I have something that I think might interest you….

Hhhmm really does have to do with the mysterious person who got into the information that Ansem had collected? Yes I found the person or should I say boy!

Interesting a boy you say….. Did you figure out what he wanted? Yes Master he is going to look for Sora to ask him help with something sorry Master I couldn't

get closer to heat the reason… Well then considering the last time I've seen Sora is when he, his friends and the trader Axel were here and I last spoke of the 13

lights and 7 seekers of darkness. This boy ceritntly is not a Light or darkness but I can't have him helping Sora develop his skills for the upcoming war. Xigbar

(one of the organization XII he carries what looks a ninja star sniper gun and he controls space) take some heartless and lets surprise our new friends when he

arrives…. Uh whatever ya old coot!

 **Ch3- Traverse Trap**

(Kiritos room laying down with Nerve Gear on)- I've looked at the information a hundred time and memorized a lot of it but one thing still makes me confused and that's why I

didn't tell Asuna… Ansem said in his report he regretted trying to unlock the secrets to ones heart and because of him something called heartless were born he put all the world in

danger but he believes that Sora can make things with heart and the key blade… What's so special about Soras heart and that key blade? Well that's just a question Ill have to ask

Sora since Ansem is apparently gone. Time to go Link Start! (Flash's of light and he shows up in Hollow Bastion and sees Asuna fighting what he can assume to be heartless)

Asuna! Kirito! (Asuna fight the heartless not making much progress you see them deleting different kinds heart less and after a few pages of them fight you see them back to back)-

Asuna is Yui with you? Im here daddy! Take Asuna out of here now! I can't daddy something they have some type of force field blocking me from flying! Damn! Asuna get out of

here log out now! I'm not leaving you! Ill be right behind you I promise! We can come back when we are more prepared! (Sighing and a irritated look on her face)- Ok! Wait Kirito I

can't log out! What! The log out menu it's gone all that's there is my charter stats and my items! No please not again!…. Its different Asuna. How can you tell I don't know it feels

different Well what do we have here! Now that one of you are nice and weak its time for my entrance! (A black portal open and out comes Xigbar in his black robe with a

smart look on his face)- Don't take this personal or nothing but the old coot doesn't want you interfering in his plans so I'm here to collect you and bring you

guys to him! (He teleports and points one if his guns at Asuna)- No Asuna! You snake! Its quite clear that your much stronger than she is and I didn't bring

enough back up to secure you and I don't feel like getting my hands dirty so why don't I just take this little pretty for awhile maybe we can use he for something

(smirk on his face)- Please don't take her! (With a tear and a smile)- Kirito Ill be okay… Just find Sora and come and save me ok…. Awe how sweet little girl but

I highly doubt your little boyfriend is goanna make it I may not have enough back up to take him but I don plan on leaving this party with out leaving a gift

(with that he snaps his finger and a bunch of hearts of different kinds come and he leaves though a black and purple portal with Asuna) (Kirito looks up to the

sky and yells) Asuna! Daddies don't worry! You shocked me Yui… Daddy mommy knows you'll save her don't worry lets get to work on finding who now? His

name is Sora…. Before I get started daddy have you looked at your clothes yet? What do you mean Yui? Here look at your reflection.. (Kirito looks at his

refection and is shocked he in a different outfit and he looks like himself from the real world, the outfit was a combo of red pants that were kind of baggy but

looked like you could move in it his top was red shirt with a black vest over it and his shoes were black sneakers)- Wow! I kind of like this change from my

normal stuff. I kind of wish I could have noticed Asuna's clothes before he took her. Well Yui time to set off and look for Sora. (A female voice from around the

corner)- Did you say Sora?

 **Ch.4- Soras Inner Circle**

(Kirito with a defensive look draws sword)- Whos there show your self! (A white girl with brown long hair shorter and than Kirito wearing a pink dress walks around corner)- Calm

down I'm not an enemy I promise! Then why were you hiding why didn't you help us! I don't have power that could have helped you I would have just gotten your way…. My name

is Aerith I am one of the many friends Sora has around the worlds who are you and if you don't mind why are you looking for Sora? How do I know you don't work for that guy in

the black robes! I understand your doubt but if I worked for them would I introduce myself let alone show myself to you. That's true and I guess I have no choice but to trust you

there is no one else around it looks like. I guess that one way to look at it. But if you don't mind could you answer my questions? My name is Kirito and I'm looking for Sora to see if

he could help unlock a heart and maybe free a world from imprisonment. Hmm Id never seen someone look for Sora to free a world, and now help save Asuna. Well Kirito I'm sorry

to tell you this but Sora is not here now he is most likely training with master Yen-Side and King Mickey. Do you know what world I could find him on by chance? No but we can try

to look lets go visit a friend of mine. (Kirito bowed)- Thank you. I sense that you have a pure heart with pure intensions so I will do my best to help you while you're here. (Scene

change to Master Yen Sids house) Master Yen said are you here? (Out of a door marked Wizards room comes an older looking man with a beard that hangs down to his knees a

black robe with yellow stars and a matching pointy hat, he also carries a walking stick that resembles a wizards wand) Why hello Aerith… Who is this young man you have with you? Well you see Master Yen-Side I was out checking on everything because I had this funny feeling and I saw Kirito here and his girlfriend fighting a bunch a heartless and

someone from Xenorts army. I couldn't help and in the end girlfriend( Kirito interrupts) Asuna is her name.. Im sorry, Xenort took Asuna. Well that's quite the predicament isn't it just

based on what I'm hearing and past experience your looking for Sora the Keyblade wielder aren't you? Yes I am I don't know this program and it sounds like he knows everything

and everyone Yen-Side would you know were he is I need to get her back! Well my young friend unfortunately I don't know were he is at the moment but I think I can give you

something to help.. Can you have your little friend come out please? Yes but how did you know about Yui? They don't call me master for a reason youngster! Yui come out. Yes daddy? This is Yen-Side he says he can help find Asuna. Find mommy that's great but what can I do to help I already tried accessing the system and it didn't work. (Confused look

on his but choosing to let it go) Idk what this system your talking about is but I have a map of a couple worlds that I've heard Sora to be training Ill shrink it down so your fairy

daughter can keep good care of it however I warn you if your dealing with Xenort he is very sly and doesn't care about anything but his ambitions on the bright side Sora has this

wired way of popping up when you least expect it so just be patient on your search for him. Also teleport you to the first world you see on that map. Yui looks down and see the

world is called Big 6…


	5. Ch5- The New Adventure

**Kingdom Arts**

(Blank panels just a Narrators words-)- "What's the difference between Real and Virtual? Seems like and easy question right? But what if all of sudden what you considered Virtual was real?

"Just one more thing to ponder…. How did you meet your closest friends? Where they an enemy first, someone that you envied because they had stuff you

wanted or have they expressed the some of the same pains?

 **Ch1- Unique Information**

Kirito looking at a computer- "hmm this is interesting in all my research on how to bring the virtual world I've never found this before… I don't know how

relevant this is but it's worth looking into."

(Asuna come from behind Kirito and scares him)- "What you up too? Asuna you scared me you can't do that… What are you looking at that's keeping you so

interested? Well you know the only thing I've been able to accomplish is with being able to bring virtual to the real world is the device I created so Yui could look

see into our world. Ya but what does this Kingdom Hearts and a person named Sora have to do with anything? Well this guy named Ansem was researching the

secrets of the heart. What does the heart have to do with bringing Yui and the rest of the SAO to the real world? Well in his research he mentions a guy named

Sora who traveled to other world with is Sword called a Key Blade and it seems he could unlock what in this report is called the sleeping hearts of worlds and

people… WAIT really Kirito!? Ya.. Apparently this guy Sora turned into what Ansem calls a Heartless and because of his power with the key blade and love for his

childhood Kiri he was able to regain his heart… Kirito I don't understand we love Yui with all of our hearts but she has never been able to come to our world! I

know that's why I need to go see Sora and figure out if he could possible help in my efforts! Sounds like a plan but how do you plan on getting to where he is?

Well here's the wired part the places that Sora has been and all his adventures are here but when I looked up where he is it came up as a world I can only

access through the Nerve Gear! Wouldn't that mean that Sora isn't in this world? I don't know but I need to at least try to go see him! Kirito you're not the least

bit worried he's just an avatar from a game? I am but this is something to interesting to pass up! Besides it says he's a good fighter and avatar or not I could

use a good fight!

 **Ch2- Departure**

(Kirito walking home with Asuna you see trees in back round a black hood figure is hiding in tree)- So Kirito were exactly are you going do you even know were

this Sora person is now? Well from what I found Ill be diving into a place called the Infinity Worlds. I'm going to start in a place call Hollow Bastion, from what it

looks like Sora visits there a lot. Well Kirito your not going alone let me grab the others and we can do this together! Asuna spring semester just started and

everybody is busy lets just make this a you and me thing been awhile since we had a chance to do anything just me, you and Yui… (Gives Kirito kiss on cheek)-

That's great idea wee can always call them if we get into trouble! So Kirito when are we leaving? Well let's finish out the week and get going first thing Friday

after school.. (Scene Change to inside Castle Oblivion in the Organization XIII meeting room) Master Xenort I have something that I think might interest you….

Hhhmm really does have to do with the mysterious person who got into the information that Ansem had collected? Yes I found the person or should I say boy!

Interesting a boy you say….. Did you figure out what he wanted? Yes Master he is going to look for Sora to ask him help with something sorry Master I couldn't

get closer to heat the reason… Well then considering the last time I've seen Sora is when he, his friends and the trader Axel were here and I last spoke of the 13

lights and 7 seekers of darkness. This boy ceritntly is not a Light or darkness but I can't have him helping Sora develop his skills for the upcoming war. Xigbar

(one of the organization XII he carries what looks a ninja star sniper gun and he controls space) take some heartless and lets surprise our new friends when he

arrives…. Uh whatever ya old coot!

 **Ch3- Traverse Trap**

(Kiritos room laying down with Nerve Gear on)- I've looked at the information a hundred time and memorized a lot of it but one thing still makes me confused and that's why I

didn't tell Asuna… Ansem said in his report he regretted trying to unlock the secrets to ones heart and because of him something called heartless were born he put all the world in

danger but he believes that Sora can make things with heart and the key blade… What's so special about Soras heart and that key blade? Well that's just a question Ill have to ask

Sora since Ansem is apparently gone. Time to go Link Start! (Flash's of light and he shows up in Hollow Bastion and sees Asuna fighting what he can assume to be heartless)

Asuna! Kirito! (Asuna fight the heartless not making much progress you see them deleting different kinds heart less and after a few pages of them fight you see them back to back)-

Asuna is Yui with you? Im here daddy! Take Asuna out of here now! I can't daddy something they have some type of force field blocking me from flying! Damn! Asuna get out of

here log out now! I'm not leaving you! Ill be right behind you I promise! We can come back when we are more prepared! (Sighing and a irritated look on her face)- Ok! Wait Kirito I

can't log out! What! The log out menu it's gone all that's there is my charter stats and my items! No please not again!…. Its different Asuna. How can you tell I don't know it feels

different Well what do we have here! Now that one of you are nice and weak its time for my entrance! (A black portal open and out comes Xigbar in his black robe with a

smart look on his face)- Don't take this personal or nothing but the old coot doesn't want you interfering in his plans so I'm here to collect you and bring you

guys to him! (He teleports and points one if his guns at Asuna)- No Asuna! You snake! Its quite clear that your much stronger than she is and I didn't bring

enough back up to secure you and I don't feel like getting my hands dirty so why don't I just take this little pretty for awhile maybe we can use he for something

(smirk on his face)- Please don't take her! (With a tear and a smile)- Kirito Ill be okay… Just find Sora and come and save me ok…. Awe how sweet little girl but

I highly doubt your little boyfriend is goanna make it I may not have enough back up to take him but I don plan on leaving this party with out leaving a gift

(with that he snaps his finger and a bunch of hearts of different kinds come and he leaves though a black and purple portal with Asuna) (Kirito looks up to the

sky and yells) Asuna! Daddies don't worry! You shocked me Yui… Daddy mommy knows you'll save her don't worry lets get to work on finding who now? His

name is Sora…. Before I get started daddy have you looked at your clothes yet? What do you mean Yui? Here look at your reflection.. (Kirito looks at his

refection and is shocked he in a different outfit and he looks like himself from the real world, the outfit was a combo of red pants that were kind of baggy but

looked like you could move in it his top was red shirt with a black vest over it and his shoes were black sneakers)- Wow! I kind of like this change from my

normal stuff. I kind of wish I could have noticed Asuna's clothes before he took her. Well Yui time to set off and look for Sora. (A female voice from around the

corner)- Did you say Sora?

 **Ch.4- Soras Inner Circle**

(Kirito with a defensive look draws sword)- Whos there show your self! (A white girl with brown long hair shorter and than Kirito wearing a pink dress walks around corner)- Calm

down I'm not an enemy I promise! Then why were you hiding why didn't you help us! I don't have power that could have helped you I would have just gotten your way…. My name

is Aerith I am one of the many friends Sora has around the worlds who are you and if you don't mind why are you looking for Sora? How do I know you don't work for that guy in

the black robes! I understand your doubt but if I worked for them would I introduce myself let alone show myself to you. That's true and I guess I have no choice but to trust you

there is no one else around it looks like. I guess that one way to look at it. But if you don't mind could you answer my questions? My name is Kirito and I'm looking for Sora to see if

he could help unlock a heart and maybe free a world from imprisonment. Hmm Id never seen someone look for Sora to free a world, and now help save Asuna. Well Kirito I'm sorry

to tell you this but Sora is not here now he is most likely training with master Yen Side and King Mickey. Do you know what world I could find him on by chance? No but we can try

to look lets go visit a friend of mine. (Kirito bowed)- Thank you. I sense that you have a pure heart with pure intensions so I will do my best to help you while you're here. (Scene

change to Merlins house) Merlin are you here? (Out of a door marked Wizards room comes an older looking man with a beard that hangs down to his knees a

black robe with yellow stars and a matching pointy hat, he also carries a walking stick that resembles a wizards wand) Why hello Aerith… Who is this young man

you have with you? Well you see Master Yen-Side I was out checking on everything because I had this funny feeling and I saw Kirito here and his girlfriend fighting a bunch a heartless and

someone from Xenorts army. I couldn't help and in the end girlfriend( Kirito interrupts) Asuna is her name.. Im sorry, Xenort took Asuna. Well that's quite the predicament isn't it just

based on what I'm hearing and past experience your looking for Sora the Keyblade wielder aren't you? Yes I am I don't know this program and it sounds like he knows everything

and everyone Merliin would you know were he is I need to get her back! Well my young friend unfortunately I don't know were he is at the moment but I think I can give you

something to help.. Can you have your little friend come out please? Yes but how did you know about Yui? They don't call me Merlin the great for no reason youngster! Yui come out. Yes daddy? This is Merlin says he can help find Asuna. Find mommy that's great but what can I do to help I already tried accessing the system and it didn't work. (Confused look

on his but choosing to let it go) Idk what this system your talking about is but I have a map of a couple worlds that I've heard Sora to be training Ill shrink it down so your fairy

daughter can keep good care of it however I warn you if your dealing with Xenort he is very sly and doesn't care about anything but his ambitions on the bright side Sora has this

wired way of popping up when you least expect it so just be patient on your search for him. Also teleport you to the first world you see on that map. Yui looks down and see the

world is called San Fransokyo…

 **Ch.5 The New Adventure**

(Back at Destiny Island Riku Keyblade in hade in fighting stance) Sora you have to keep training enough slacking lets go! (Sora on his butt) Chill out Riku I know what we need

to train but what's a little break going to hurt common take a load off! (Riku with a serious look on his face, arms crossed and shaking his head) Sora I don't think you understand the

gravity of the situation Xenort could attack at any time and if we aren't ready a lot could go wrong we haven't even found King Mickeys three missing friends and Master Yen isn't

exactly sure what Leah materialized is a true keyblade or something else he was part of the Organization after all. When you put it that way Riku okay lets get back to work.. (Scene

change to Castle Oblivion) (Master Xenort sitting with an intrigued look on his face.) You are one interesting young lady so tell me were do you come from it quite cleat you not from

this world? Well aren't you the smart one! You know Kirito is going to come get and then your going to get it! Oh on the contrary I'm counting on it my young mouthy friend.. (Asuna spitting) I'm not your friend! What do you want with us any way? Well you see my dear siting here waiting for a certain chain of events to happen gets boring so I've decided to try to

speed this process of a little bit. Besides I'm bored I need a little action. But to get some of the key players motivated they need a little push.. What do you by push and its not just

Kirito you want is it? My you are a smart one child. Xemnas come to me! (From a black portal comes a tall and tan middle-aged man with white medium length hair wearing a black cloak) Yes Master you summoned me? I need you to go and fetch a package for me. (A long intense stare Xemnas bows) Yes Master. (He turns around and walks into the same black portal. (Back to Riku and Sora they are training and you see Kiri in the background watching and smiling) Sora push yourself don't give up give me everything you have we have to get

stronger as Keyblade wielders! (Kiri screams) Let me go! (Behind Kiri is Xemnas with an expressionless face) My master Xenort wishes for me to collect this one and also give you a

message (Pointing at Sora) if you wish to this girl and free your friend you must get stronger then you are now and find the one who wields two blades. (Throws Sora a map) Go to

these sleeping worlds and unlock them and then come find my master when your stronger and have found the one who wields two blade..(Xemnas takes a kicking and screaming Kiri into a balck portal) (Sora and Riku look down at the map the first world popped up from the map with a name above it they say at the same time) San Fransokyo… Riku lets go right now. Ya let's go. (Sora and Riku start to run but Riku get stopped mid stride and falls on his butt) What happened Riku? I don't know Sora I think there is a force field here I cant walk

through. Sora Xemnas pointed at you maybe this is also part of the quest he said the free your friends maybe he means me.. Sora you have to get going! But Riku! (With a smile on his face) Sora go Ill be ok. (Smiles back) OK Ill see you soon Riku and Ill tell Kiri you say HI! Hey that's not fair Sora. (Sora flys off using his gummy ship)


	6. Ch6- San Fransokyo

**Kingdom Arts**

(Blank panels just a Narrators words-)- "What's the difference between Real and Virtual? Seems like and easy question right? But what if all of sudden what you considered Virtual was real?

"Just one more thing to ponder…. How did you meet your closest friends? Where they an enemy first, someone that you envied because they had stuff you

wanted or have they expressed the some of the same pains?

 **Ch1- Unique Information**

Kirito looking at a computer- "hmm this is interesting in all my research on how to bring the virtual world I've never found this before… I don't know how

relevant this is but it's worth looking into."

(Asuna come from behind Kirito and scares him)- "What you up too? Asuna you scared me you can't do that… What are you looking at that's keeping you so

interested? Well you know the only thing I've been able to accomplish is with being able to bring virtual to the real world is the device I created so Yui could look

see into our world. Ya but what does this Kingdom Hearts and a person named Sora have to do with anything? Well this guy named Ansem was researching the

secrets of the heart. What does the heart have to do with bringing Yui and the rest of the SAO to the real world? Well in his research he mentions a guy named

Sora who traveled to other world with is Sword called a Key Blade and it seems he could unlock what in this report is called the sleeping hearts of worlds and

people… WAIT really Kirito!? Ya.. Apparently this guy Sora turned into what Ansem calls a Heartless and because of his power with the key blade and love for his

childhood Kiri he was able to regain his heart… Kirito I don't understand we love Yui with all of our hearts but she has never been able to come to our world! I

know that's why I need to go see Sora and figure out if he could possible help in my efforts! Sounds like a plan but how do you plan on getting to where he is?

Well here's the wired part the places that Sora has been and all his adventures are here but when I looked up where he is it came up as a world I can only

access through the Nerve Gear! Wouldn't that mean that Sora isn't in this world? I don't know but I need to at least try to go see him! Kirito you're not the least

bit worried he's just an avatar from a game? I am but this is something to interesting to pass up! Besides it says he's a good fighter and avatar or not I could

use a good fight!

 **Ch2- Departure**

(Kirito walking home with Asuna you see trees in back round a black hood figure is hiding in tree)- So Kirito were exactly are you going do you even know were

this Sora person is now? Well from what I found Ill be diving into a place called the Infinity Worlds. I'm going to start in a place call Hollow Bastion, from what it

looks like Sora visits there a lot. Well Kirito your not going alone let me grab the others and we can do this together! Asuna spring semester just started and

everybody is busy lets just make this a you and me thing been awhile since we had a chance to do anything just me, you and Yui… (Gives Kirito kiss on cheek)-

That's great idea wee can always call them if we get into trouble! So Kirito when are we leaving? Well let's finish out the week and get going first thing Friday

after school.. (Scene Change to inside Castle Oblivion in the Organization XIII meeting room) Master Xenort I have something that I think might interest you….

Hhhmm really does have to do with the mysterious person who got into the information that Ansem had collected? Yes I found the person or should I say boy!

Interesting a boy you say….. Did you figure out what he wanted? Yes Master he is going to look for Sora to ask him help with something sorry Master I couldn't

get closer to heat the reason… Well then considering the last time I've seen Sora is when he, his friends and the trader Axel were here and I last spoke of the 13

lights and 7 seekers of darkness. This boy ceritntly is not a Light or darkness but I can't have him helping Sora develop his skills for the upcoming war. Xigbar

(one of the organization XII he carries what looks a ninja star sniper gun and he controls space) take some heartless and lets surprise our new friends when he

arrives…. Uh whatever ya old coot!

 **Ch3- Traverse Trap**

(Kiritos room laying down with Nerve Gear on)- I've looked at the information a hundred time and memorized a lot of it but one thing still makes me confused and that's why I

didn't tell Asuna… Ansem said in his report he regretted trying to unlock the secrets to ones heart and because of him something called heartless were born he put all the world in

danger but he believes that Sora can make things with heart and the key blade… What's so special about Soras heart and that key blade? Well that's just a question Ill have to ask

Sora since Ansem is apparently gone. Time to go Link Start! (Flash's of light and he shows up in Hollow Bastion and sees Asuna fighting what he can assume to be heartless)

Asuna! Kirito! (Asuna fight the heartless not making much progress you see them deleting different kinds heart less and after a few pages of them fight you see them back to back)-

Asuna is Yui with you? Im here daddy! Take Asuna out of here now! I can't daddy something they have some type of force field blocking me from flying! Damn! Asuna get out of

here log out now! I'm not leaving you! Ill be right behind you I promise! We can come back when we are more prepared! (Sighing and a irritated look on her face)- Ok! Wait Kirito I

can't log out! What! The log out menu it's gone all that's there is my charter stats and my items! No please not again!…. Its different Asuna. How can you tell I don't know it feels

different Well what do we have here! Now that one of you are nice and weak its time for my entrance! (A black portal open and out comes Xigbar in his black robe with a

smart look on his face)- Don't take this personal or nothing but the old coot doesn't want you interfering in his plans so I'm here to collect you and bring you

guys to him! (He teleports and points one if his guns at Asuna)- No Asuna! You snake! Its quite clear that your much stronger than she is and I didn't bring

enough back up to secure you and I don't feel like getting my hands dirty so why don't I just take this little pretty for awhile maybe we can use he for something

(smirk on his face)- Please don't take her! (With a tear and a smile)- Kirito Ill be okay… Just find Sora and come and save me ok…. Awe how sweet little girl but

I highly doubt your little boyfriend is goanna make it I may not have enough back up to take him but I don plan on leaving this party with out leaving a gift

(with that he snaps his finger and a bunch of hearts of different kinds come and he leaves though a black and purple portal with Asuna) (Kirito looks up to the

sky and yells) Asuna! Daddies don't worry! You shocked me Yui… Daddy mommy knows you'll save her don't worry lets get to work on finding who now? His

name is Sora…. Before I get started daddy have you looked at your clothes yet? What do you mean Yui? Here look at your reflection.. (Kirito looks at his

refection and is shocked he in a different outfit and he looks like himself from the real world, the outfit was a combo of red pants that were kind of baggy but

looked like you could move in it his top was red shirt with a black vest over it and his shoes were black sneakers)- Wow! I kind of like this change from my

normal stuff. I kind of wish I could have noticed Asuna's clothes before he took her. Well Yui time to set off and look for Sora. (A female voice from around the

corner)- Did you say Sora?

 **Ch.4- Soras Inner Circle**

(Kirito with a defensive look draws sword)- Whos there show your self! (A white girl with brown long hair shorter and than Kirito wearing a pink dress walks around corner)- Calm

down I'm not an enemy I promise! Then why were you hiding why didn't you help us! I don't have power that could have helped you I would have just gotten your way…. My name

is Aerith I am one of the many friends Sora has around the worlds who are you and if you don't mind why are you looking for Sora? How do I know you don't work for that guy in

the black robes! I understand your doubt but if I worked for them would I introduce myself let alone show myself to you. That's true and I guess I have no choice but to trust you

there is no one else around it looks like. I guess that one way to look at it. But if you don't mind could you answer my questions? My name is Kirito and I'm looking for Sora to see if

he could help unlock a heart and maybe free a world from imprisonment. Hmm Id never seen someone look for Sora to free a world, and now help save Asuna. Well Kirito I'm sorry

to tell you this but Sora is not here now he is most likely training with master Yen Side and King Mickey. Do you know what world I could find him on by chance? No but we can try

to look lets go visit a friend of mine. (Kirito bowed)- Thank you. I sense that you have a pure heart with pure intensions so I will do my best to help you while you're here. (Scene

change to Merlins house) Merlin are you here? (Out of a door marked Wizards room comes an older looking man with a beard that hangs down to his knees a

black robe with yellow stars and a matching pointy hat, he also carries a walking stick that resembles a wizards wand) Why hello Aerith… Who is this young man

you have with you? Well you see Master Yen-Side I was out checking on everything because I had this funny feeling and I saw Kirito here and his girlfriend fighting a bunch a heartless and

someone from Xenorts army. I couldn't help and in the end girlfriend( Kirito interrupts) Asuna is her name.. Im sorry, Xenort took Asuna. Well that's quite the predicament isn't it just

based on what I'm hearing and past experience your looking for Sora the Keyblade wielder aren't you? Yes I am I don't know this program and it sounds like he knows everything

and everyone Merliin would you know were he is I need to get her back! Well my young friend unfortunately I don't know were he is at the moment but I think I can give you

something to help.. Can you have your little friend come out please? Yes but how did you know about Yui? They don't call me Merlin the great for no reason youngster! Yui come out. Yes daddy? This is Merlin says he can help find Asuna. Find mommy that's great but what can I do to help I already tried accessing the system and it didn't work. (Confused look

on his but choosing to let it go) Idk what this system your talking about is but I have a map of a couple worlds that I've heard Sora to be training Ill shrink it down so your fairy

daughter can keep good care of it however I warn you if your dealing with Xenort he is very sly and doesn't care about anything but his ambitions on the bright side Sora has this

wired way of popping up when you least expect it so just be patient on your search for him. Also teleport you to the first world you see on that map. Yui looks down and see the

world is called San Fransokyo…

 **Ch.5 The New Adventure**

(Back at Destiny Island Riku Keyblade in hade in fighting stance) Sora you have to keep training enough slacking lets go! (Sora on his butt) Chill out Riku I know what we need

to train but what's a little break going to hurt common take a load off! (Riku with a serious look on his face, arms crossed and shaking his head) Sora I don't think you understand the

gravity of the situation Xenort could attack at any time and if we aren't ready a lot could go wrong we haven't even found King Mickeys three missing friends and Master Yen isn't

exactly sure what Leah materialized is a true keyblade or something else he was part of the Organization after all. When you put it that way Riku okay lets get back to work.. (Scene

change to Castle Oblivion) (Master Xenort sitting with an intrigued look on his face.) You are one interesting young lady so tell me were do you come from it quite cleat you not from

this world? Well aren't you the smart one! You know Kirito is going to come get and then your going to get it! Oh on the contrary I'm counting on it my young mouthy friend.. (Asuna spitting) I'm not your friend! What do you want with us any way? Well you see my dear siting here waiting for a certain chain of events to happen gets boring so I've decided to try to

speed this process of a little bit. Besides I'm bored I need a little action. But to get some of the key players motivated they need a little push.. What do you by push and its not just

Kirito you want is it? My you are a smart one child. Xemnas come to me! (From a black portal comes a tall and tan middle-aged man with white medium length hair wearing a black cloak) Yes Master you summoned me? I need you to go and fetch a package for me. (A long intense stare Xemnas bows) Yes Master. (He turns around and walks into the same black portal. (Back to Riku and Sora they are training and you see Kiri in the background watching and smiling) Sora push yourself don't give up give me everything you have we have to get

stronger as Keyblade wielders! (Kiri screams) Let me go! (Behind Kiri is Xemnas with an expressionless face) My master Xenort wishes for me to collect this one and also give you a

message (Pointing at Sora) if you wish to this girl and free your friend you must get stronger then you are now and find the one who wields two blades. (Throws Sora a map) Go to

these sleeping worlds and unlock them and then come find my master when your stronger and have found the one who wields two blade..(Xemnas takes a kicking and screaming Kiri into a balck portal) (Sora and Riku look down at the map the first world popped up from the map with a name above it they say at the same time) San Fransokyo… Riku lets go right now. Ya let's go. (Sora and Riku start to run but Riku get stopped mid stride and falls on his butt) What happened Riku? I don't know Sora I think there is a force field here I cant walk

through. Sora Xemnas pointed at you maybe this is also part of the quest he said the free your friends maybe he means me.. Sora you have to get going! But Riku! (With a smile on his face) Sora go Ill be ok. (Smiles back) OK Ill see you soon Riku and Ill tell Kiri you say HI! Hey that's not fair Sora. (Sora flys off using his gummy ship)

 **Ch.6 San Fransokyo**

(Kirito thinking in his mind) Ive never seen AI as advanced as this they are self-aware and they think they are living people. Another thing that is

grabbing my attention is that they go from world to world using spaceships and a wizard is teleporting Yui and I to this new world. In all the other games I

have played this is by far the most intricate. But however something isn't right the menu comes up but there is no log out but it doesn't feel the same I feel

like I'm in the real world still. Well right now I can't focus on that I need to find Sora who will help me find Asuna. (Kirito lands in a middle of San Frasokyo

that reminds him of Japan but its different there are buildings that he's never seen before) What is this place why does it look like Tokyo but different?

(Kirto see's a boy running towards him with medium in length black hair kind of messy at the top wearing a red undershirt with a sweatshirt over it and

what looks like a giant marshmallow following him like a puppy) Hey kid why are you running? Gotta go talk to you later! Common Baymax lets get a move

on! I am not fast. I can tell. (Right as they get around the corner a guy wearing a white and red kabuki mask with a black jacket and black gloves riding a

giant black lion what he assumes is what was called a heartless and he stops in front of Kirito) Who are you and why are chasing that boy and his

marshmallow? (The man in the mask does not speak he just points and a bunch of small heartless appear from shadows but some new heartless appear

that look more human and they have what looks like giant staffs and then the man just jumps over Kirito and goes on chasing that kid) (Kirto is fighting the

small heartless but two human like heartless prove to be a little troublesome) (Kirito blocking a hit from the human heartless) Man these guys don't play

around I wonder if I should start fighting for real (Just as he says that a flash happens and the two human heartless are gone and Kirto sees a the back of a

person who looks to be the same age as him just and the same height) (Kirto in a offensive stance) Who are you and why did you save me! Well that's a

funny thank you. I am grateful but that doesn't answer my questions. Who are you and why did you save me? (The boy turns around smiling has spiky

dirty blond hair light blue eyes wearing a white and black outfit and he swings his Keyblade over his shoulder) Well I saved you cause well that's what I do I

save people. Oh I guess I got a little backwards (rubs hand on back of head) my name is Sora. (Kirito with a surprised and happy look on his face) Your

Sora and you use a Keyblade right? Well the last time I checked yep. Why do you need something? Yes Sora I do. A guy named Xenort sent his lackey

Xigbar and took my friend Asuna when we got to Traverse Town. (Sora with a surprise look on his face) What are you sure it was Xigbar and Xenort? If its

one thing I know is that! Ok I see the situation but why take your friend? Xigbar said that Xenort didn't want us getting in his way but in the way of what?

Well Kirto to be honest(pausing with a serious look on his face) I have no idea haha! How can you make a joke at a time like this she is like my family! Kirito

if its one thing I know is that heroes stay positive and if we don't give up we will make anything happen. (Yui pops out of Kiritos pocket) He is right daddy

you have saved mommy time and time again so be positive. Your right Yui now lets go find mommy.


End file.
